Photographs
by Exploded Pen
Summary: Mary Reed looks at photographs and reminisces, set soon after Archer contacts them about Malcolm's birthday.


**000 Disclaimer, I own nothing to do with Star Trek: Enterprise 000 Well, this is a one shot from the POV of Mary Reed set soon after Archer talks with them about Malcolm's favourite food. 000**

Photos when taken unawares provide windows.

I sit beside him looking at my favourite photo album. It's comprised soley of photos I took of people who didn't realise I had a camera. The photos are so natural, so perfect that its more like captured memories staring me in the face as I turn the pages.

There's one of Madeline, elbow deep in earth, brows furrowed in concentration as she examines her beloved plants - she must be about five at the time. So wild and carefree, streaks of mud and dirt on her favourite dress, herhair falling out and blowing in the wind. As always Malcolm is lurking around in the background offering a half smile in my direction because he knew I had a camera.

I love the photos of when my children were young, before the anxieties of life interferred. I loved the look of wild abandon on their faces as they jumped and leapt their way round the house. One of my favourite photos is where Malcolm is sliding down the banister with a look of sheer horror on his face at being caught and Maddie is stood in the background laughing at him. I remember that moment so clearly, I had the camera in my hand and had moved into the hallway to take a surprise photo. That was way back before Stuart started pilling pressure on them.

Perhaps I should've said something, but I was too preoccupied with living up to being the perfect Reed wife and mother. I kept taking the photos as they grew older, but the smiles shrank and the laughter faded and their clothes became neater, tidier. Our lives became neater, tidier.

I turn the page. It's another photo from when they were young. Malcolm is about 6 years old and laughing at something I can't see from his perch on Stuart's shoulders, and Stuart is smiling broadly at me.

I look up from the album and nudge Stuart. "Remember this?" He glances over at the page.

"When was that?"

I smile. "It was taken on Bonfire Night, you were on shore leave, remember?"

He frowns. "Yes, he burnt his hand on a damn sparkler as I remember."

I chuckle lightly. "He spent the night with his hand in a bucket of cold water."

Stuart turns his attention away from me again. I sigh and turn the page. It's Christmas, the children are older now, Maddie's 10 and Malcolm's 11. In the foreground Maddie is proudly displaying her latest present, and in the background I can just make out Malcolm, his face is cast in shadow but I can see he looks disappointed, squinting a little I try and see what's in his hands. It looks like a book on boats. I remember suddenly what it was, a present from Grandpa Reed, that was around the time he gave Stuart a firm talk about how his grandson was going to be entering the Navy like all the other Reed men. I glance up at Stuart. "Do you miss him?"

He sighs loudly. "Miss who, Mary?"

"Malcolm."

He scowls slightly. "Is this about his birthday? Is that why you're looking at that damn album again? He's a grown man, Mary. He's made his choices, he knew what we would say."

I scowl. "No, Stuart, he knew what you would say."

"Mary, I am not going to discuss this again. The matter is closed." He picks up the newspaper from the coffee table and starts to read it.

I turn to the end of the photo album. The photo is of Maddie and Malcolm, it's right before he left home, they were both just sat on the sofa staring straight at the camera and with a jolt I suddenly remember, they knew I was taking that one. Gently I close the album and put it away, I can feel Stuart watching me the whole time.

I think of Maddie, back in England, probably in her garden with her beloved plants, and I think of Malcolm on the Enterprise, probably about to have a birthday party thrown by his collegues. I look at Stuart, pretending to read his paper and just like before I decide to drop the issue.

**000 Please review 000**


End file.
